I'll Protect You
by mariarosa
Summary: Yoh is trying to become Shaman King, Hao is his rival, he has all his friends to back him up, as well as his sister Yua, who wasn't suppose to be born but survived. Can they stop Hao from winning the tournament? RenXOC slight AmidamaruXOC
1. Chapter 1

**I'll Protect You**

Shaman King story  
RenXOC  
Mabye a slight AmidamaruXOC

* * *

**Mariarosa: **Sup peoplez, long time no see I know I know I haven't updated or anything but college is hectic and the I have some medical problems, trust me life is hard and while I have this small break before I have to go in for surgery I wanted to do a Shaman King story, I suddenly got into the mood. So here it is! By the way it starts at episode 5.

**Disclaimer: **Mariarosa does not own Shaman King, that honor belongs to Hiroyuki Takei. She does however own Yua, Megumi, and Hideyoshi. Enjoy and thank you.

* * *

Chapter 1 - Sibling Reunion

* * *

Yua was sitting down in the massive library of her temporary home, when suddenly her primary spirit rushed in his spirit ball form.

"Yua-dono!"

Yua looked up, "what is it Hideyoshi?"

Going into his normal form, which was him wearing a black ninja outfit, a black mask around his mouth and nose, the only thing really quite visible was his grey eyes and spikey brown hair; he go onto one knee and bowed his head, "Yua-dono I bring horrible new of Yoh-dono..."

Yua gasped and quickly got to her feet, "What do you mean? What's wrong with Nii-chan?"

Just when Hideyoshi was about to talk another spirit appeared behind him leaning against, it was Yua's other primary spirit, Megumi, she had long flowing purple hair and the same silver eyes as Hideyoshi, she also wore old priestess clothing like those from an old era longed passed. "It seems your brother was attacked and sent to the hospital, Yua-dono."

Yua gasped, "That's terrible!" Her hands flew to her mouth and tears started building up in her eyes.

"SISTER! I WAS SUPPOSE TO INFORM YUA-DONO OF YOH-DONO'S CONDITION!" Hideyoshi shouted as he shot up and glared at his older sister.

"Hmph, well if you weren't so slow and dramatic then you would've told her before me", Megumi explained as she looked away uncaring.

Hideyoshi continued to glare at his older sister, "we must go to him!"

The ninja looked at his young mistress, "Nani? Yua-dono with all do respect, the one who attacked him maybe targeting other Shamans, it would be wise to stay put and just call Yoh-dono."

"No", the young girl shook her head, "I must go to Nii-chan or else...", more tears started to build up, "or else...I will start to fear the worse and worry none stop...I must go to Nii-chan." She quickly rushed out of the room and packed for her trip to Tokyo.

**Manta's POV**

After Yoh-kun's victory of Tao Ren I helped him back to his room where he slept through the night and didn't wake until morning, I didn't wake up either until I heard the sound of slippers being dropped to the floor. I woke with a start but then yawned and greeted Yoh-kun while waking myself up completely. "Ohayou".

Yoh-kun replied in his own weird way, "the weather's nice." After a short pause he continued, "that guy...What about Ren...?"

"I don't know", I said while shaking my head.

"I see..." Yoh-kun looked to his left, "Amidamaru", he called out for his main spirit.

Amidamaru appeared and smiled down at Yoh-kun, "how do you feel?"

Yoh-kun chuckled as he rotated his shoulder. "Not bad, but my body hurts here and there."

"That's how you get stronger."

"It's okay even if I'm weak...I really hate being in pain." With that we all started to chuckled until an unfamiliar voice sounded off.

"Really, being lazy and all..." I looked over along with Yoh-kun and Amidamaru to see a young girl about our age in a short black dress, a red bandana, blue beads around her neck, short blonde hair aroub my color, wearing a bracelet on her right wrist, and...Were those bath slippers on her feet? She looked up at us and continued, "the future looks rough..."

I politely walked up to her, "eto, ano...Who might you be?"

"Shut up...Mizu manjun."

"M...Mizu!" I cried out, my face I'm sure was red with anger.

She got off the door frame she was leaning agains and turned towards Yoh-kun as well as put her left hand on her hip. "It's been a while, Yoh."

Strangly enough Yoh-kun was at the top edge of his bed, as if he was trying to escape or stay away from this new girl. "Ah, hi...Anna."

I was shocked and looked at Yoh-kun, "do you know each other?"

Yoh-kun still looked strangly uncomfortable and seemed to have a forced smile on his face, "a childhood friend..."

"His fiancee." She corrected.

Amidamaru and I both jumped in shock and shouted at the sametime, "FIANCEE!"

She continued on, ignoring us, with her conversation, "your injuries...They don't look like they're a big deal." Everyone was shocked by her cold attitude then she looked back at me. "I'm thirsty."

"Huh?" Was the only thing I could say.

"Juice, go buy one for me", she said with a sinister smile.

Some how here I was actually buying juice for this girl! "Who the hell is she...? Why do I have to run the errands...? Although I don't think too well of myself for following her orders...That's that." I sighed at the end then looked over my shoulder at Yoh-kun. "Why did you follow me?"

"..."

I just sighed and turned to go back to the room, "let's go, she'll probably nag at us for being late."

"Eh? Already?" Yoh-kun complained, "let's take our time and relax first, then go."

I gave him a bored look, "somehow, you don't look like you want to go back." We started talking about Anna just sitting there in front of the vending machines. "So, the fiancee thing was real."

"...Yeah..."

"That's a unique tale for this time and place, the parents deciding their kids will marry."

"I guess it's that 'Shaman for Shaman'...Probably..."

"Eh?...Then, she's a Shaman also?"

"Anna is a Spiritualistic Medium..."

"Spiritualistic Medium...?"

Yoh-kun sighed like he was depressed, "I knew this day would come...It's become quite a difficult situation..."

"I understand...Even I wouldn't know what to do if my fiancee showed up so suddenly."

"No, that's not what I meant."

"Huh?"

"It's Anna, every memory I have of her involves me crying at the end."

My face grew into an understanding smile with pity, *I think I can understand that feeling.*

Yoh-kun sighed again, "I think I should run away..."

"What about Amidamaru?"

"Huh?" Yoh-kun looked at me then a panicked expression grew on his face, "crap!" He shot up and started back to the room with me in toll, dammit I wish I was taller he was way ahead of me when suddenly a kunai appeared in front of my face.

"AHH!" I screamed, it's an old weapon and I mean, who uses kunais anymore but that didn't stop me from fearing for my life. "Y-Y-YOH!"

"If you know what's good for you, you will keep quiet and answer all of my questions truthfully."

I was shivering, *what do I do? What do I do? WHAT DO I DO?*

"Hideyoshi please let the boy go, I do not think he is Nii-chan's attacker", a new voice said, it was soft and gentle but definately female unlike Anna's cold and uncaring voice. I turned around to see the source of the voice as soon as the weird man let me go and...Was he kneeling?

"I apologize Yua-dono but he seemed suspicious...And he was running after-"

Whatever he was about to say I cut him off when I saw the source of the voice, "Yoh-kun?" The person in front of me looked exactly like Yoh-kun but wait...The voice was feminine, was I wrong...No I took a closer look at this person and saw that it was indeed a female.

She blinked a couple of times, "hmmm? Do you know my brother?"

*BROTHER?* Well that explains the similarities..."Um...Who are you?"

"How dare you speak to Yua-dono like that? You will show respect to her!"

"Hideyoshi, please calm yourself..." This Yua girl told the weird ninja man.

"Yes please, you're embarrassing us all", I looked next to Yua to see another woman, who was older and...Wow, very beautiful.

Hideyoshi glared at the woman, "be quiet sister! You need to show more respect as well!"

The woman scoffed and then bent down to hug Yua, "I do respect Yua-dono, I love her with all my heart and would never allow anything bad to happen to her, but it doesn't mean I'll go and be crazy overprotective like you are. Look at the poor boy, you're scaring him."

Then it was Hideyoshi's turn to scoff, "I care not about this small human, we must find Yoh-dono and make sure he is well, that is why we came here to Tokyo in the first place or did you forget that _onee-san_?" He said the last part mockingly.

Apparently the weird ninja man and the beauitful woman were siblings, they got up at each other and started a glaring contest. Then Yua-san spoke, "Please both of you stop", she then turned to me, "I saw you following my brother...Do you know him?"

"Uh..." I blushed, she was pretty but it was her voice that was making me blush, it sounded so sweet, it felt like I was being caressed by a silk scarf. "I-if you mean Yoh-kun then y-yes...I'm his friend...My name's Oyamada Manta."

She smiled at me, "I am Asakura Yua...Do you know what my brother is?"

It took me a while but I think I knew what she was talking about, "Shaman..."

"Yes", she nodded, "these are my primary spirits Hideyoshi and Megumi." Hideyoshi scoffed and looked away while Megumi bowed her head and gave a small greeting.

"So...You're a Shaman as well..."

"Correct again, I'm a Temple Shaman."

"Temple Shaman?"

"It means she's a Shaman who is bonded to Temple spirits like Megumi." I turned around to see Yoh-kun who was smiling at Yua. "It's been awhile imouto-chan."

"Nii-chan!" Yua rushed over and hugged Yoh-kun, she must've been really worried about him.

**Normal POV**

Yua hugged her brother, "I was so worried when I heard you were attacked and then sent to a hospital", she pulled back, "are you okay?"

Yoh smiled his usual big carefree smile, "I'm great and I'm sorry to have worried you, it's nice to see my twin after all this time."

"TWIN?" Manta shouted from behind them.

"Of course, Yoh-dono is Yua-dono's older twin brother." Hideyoshi explained and bowed towards Yoh. "It is good to see you again, Yoh-dono, I'm glad you are recovering nicely."

Megumi went right up and hugged Yoh, "Yoh-dono! I'm very happy to see you alive and well!"

"SISTER? HOW DARE YOU ACT SO FAMILAR WITH YOH-DONO?" Hideyoshi shouted in shame.

Yoh just laughed, "it's okay, I'm happy to see you both as well, I'm happy to see all of you. But um...I hate to cut this reunion short but I have to go check on my primary spirit."

"Primary spirit? Nii-chan you have a main spirit!" Yua cried out all excitied, "that's wonderful, I wish to meet him or her."

"Well hopefully he's still there...Anna is here..." Yoh said somewhat depressed.

Yua pulled back and clapped her hands together, "Oh Anna-san is here too? Oh joyous day, today truly is a day of reunion!"

"Y-you're happy to know that girl is here?" Manta asked in disbelief.

Yua turned towards him, "of course, Anna-san is one of my closest friends, oh are you informed that she is Nii-chan's fiancee?" Manta nodded, "oh good", she continued to smile. "I wish to say hello to her, let us go back to your room Nii-chan."

They all started back with Manta noticed people giving strange looks at Megumi and Hideyoshi, in fact he was thinking about how Hideyoshi was able to grab him, weren't they spirits. "Can others see you?" Manta asked the two ghost siblings.

"Of course", Hideyoshi said, "we are using mud dolls."

"Mud dolls?"

Megumi continued, "they are a Shaman tool to give a spirit a temporary body that takes after they're body and appearance."

"It's so that we can protect Yua-dono without having to enter her body and endangering her life." Hideyoshi finished.

"I see..." Manta said, "so is that an ability of a Temple Shaman?"

Megumi smiles, "yes, Yua-dono fights much differently than Yoh-dono."

Manta pondered on the new information he learned. "Are there different types of Shamans?"

"Yes there are, Shamans variy just like humans variy."

They finally reached the room only to find Anna sitting on the bed with Amidamaru wrapped up in her beads, she was holding the end of the tie. "You're late, you were planning to run away, and forget about this samurai spirit?" Anna asked as Yoh and Manta were the first to enter the room.

"Yoh-dono!" Amidamaru cried.

Yoh froze as Manta thought to himself, *She...She saw right through us...* Again wearing his pity smile.

"I guess I was right after all. How Shameful...Well that's fine...That's why I came here." She released Amidamaru, who was very happy to be free, and got up to her feet, "from today on, you have to undertake my special training course.

Amidamaru reappeaed behind Yoh, "special? What's that mean?"

"Don't you want to become the Shaman King? Then, do as I command and I won't do anything bad to you."

"Uh...I have my own ways of carrying things out..."

"...Do you want to die?" Yoh was taken back, "for you as you are now, Shaman King is a dream amongst dreams. Not only that, against all the Shamans gathering from all over the world, you won't even survive."

"All over the world?" Amidamaru asked in shock.

"Survive...?" Manta asked as well. "What are you talking about?"

"Ne, Anna-san that isn't very nice to say..." The all looked at the entrance to see Yua and her spirits. Yua smiled and tilted her head a bit, "it's very nice to see you again, Anna-san."

Anna looked at her, "Yua-chan...Why are you here?"

Yua laughed gently, "I came when I heard about Nii-san...I was very worried."

"Nii-san?" Amidamaru asked to himself.

Anna just kept looking at her, "what I say might not be very nice, but you and I both know it is the truth, Yoh won't survive unless he gets stronger."

Yua nodded, "I know, we all must get stronger if we wish to live throughout this whole ordeal."

"We will let nothing happen to you, Yua-dono!" Hideyoshi said with confidence.

Yua looked at her ninja spirit, "thank you, Hideyoshi, but I still must get stronger and..." She looked at Anna, "if you will have me I wish to also undergo this special training you were talking about."

Anna nodded, "I will make Yoh strong, strong so that he will survive and become the Shaman King."

"Anna..." Yoh said.

"Yes...People forgot about the existance of the great spirit, and acted solely on their desires. Now that the world is filled with chaos, the time has finally come to accept the king of spirits." Anna looked towards the window, "Shamans from all over the world are gathering, fighting over the Shaman's place as the savior of this world." She looked back at everyone. "'Shaman Fight in Tokyo'."

There was a slight silence before Manta spoke, "'Shaman Fight'...'In Tokyo'?" He started to laugh, "'In Tokyo', she says." He continued to laugh and wave it off.

"What's so funny? Mizu manjun..."

Manta, still with a smile on his face replied, "ah, uhm...scary..." A freak out smile expression appeared on his face when Anna looked at him coldly.

She looked at them fully now, "humans only can reveal their true potential during an absolutely critical situation. That's why...Fighting is the best way to decide who will be the Shaman King. In Tokyo, Shamans from all over the world are already gathering with their ideals in their hearts, and with their most trusted spirits."

"Yoh-dono..." Amidamaru looked at Yoh.

"Yeah..." Yoh replied.

"Then, that boy Ren, too?"

Anna spoke again, "knowing this, your need for special training is obvious, isn't it?"

"Uh...Even so..." Yoh started, he really didn't like to do anything that required a lot of work. "I still think...I have my own way of...-"

"You have to live through the Shaman Fights!" Anna said as she got up into Yoh's face.

*Why is she so worked up?* Manta asked, his unsure smile still on his face.

"Because", she started, "I want to be the Shaman King's First Lady. Since you'll be my husband, you have to become Shaman King no matter what...As for me...You have to give me an easy life!" She said seriously at the end.

Yoh, Manta, Amidamaru, and Hideyoshi all had looks of disbelief on their faces. *What's that!* They all thought to themselves.

Yua and Megumi smiled and laughed at their expression. "I love the way you think, Anna-dono." Megumi laughed.

"It's certainly something to aim for", Yua laughed as well.

A little while later after everything had calmed down Yoh introduced Amidamaru to his sister and her spirit companions. "Amidamaru, this is my younger twin sister Yua, and her primary spirits Hideyoshi and Megumi."

Yua bowed, "it is nice to meet you Amidamaru-san", she smiled sweetly at him.

Amidamaru bowed lower in respect to her, "it is an honor to meet the sister of Yoh-dono."

Hideyoshi bowed as well, "finally someone who knows the meaning of respect, I am happy to meet you as well, Amidamaru-san."

"I'm definately happy to meet him", Megumi winked at Amidamaru who blushed heavily.

"SISTER! YOU ARE BEING RUDE! HOW DARE YOU BE SO FLIRTIOUS!" Megumi just looked away ignoring her little brother, "ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?"

"Hmmmm...Did you say something? I don't listen to annoying idiots."

Hideyoshi fumed in anger when, once again, his master had to break them up, "now now it's prefectly fine Hideyoshi, Megumi is just being friendly to Amidamaru-san."

Anna took this opportunity to talk to Yua, "Yua-chan...Did you really come for Yoh or the Shaman Fights?"

Everyone but her two spirits looked at Yua who smiled, "well to tell you the truth I was already planning to come to Toyko for the fights but then when I heard about Nii-chan I came here way ahead of what I had originally scheduled."

"If we can help it, we would rather avoid a fight with Yoh-dono", Hideyoshi said.

"We love Yoh-dono, but Yua-dono truly did come here for his health and not to fight, at least not yet."

"I was so worried about Nii-chan that I left right in the middle of my training..." Yua bowed her head, "I am somewhat ashamed of myself...I wish to continue training and that is why I am asking you to train me as well, Anna-san, so that I may make it to the end with Nii-chan, even though he is my brother I would like my chance to winning the Shaman Fights. More competition is one way to get stronger, is it now, Anna-san?"

Anna thought it over and agreed with Yua, "I'll train you as well, but don't expect me to go easy on you just because you're my future sister-in-law."

"I would never dream of it, Anna-san."

Later on Yoh was free to go home and they all left to go back to his house which was very large and waited for the next day to come. A week later, Manta came to Yoh's house for the first time to see how he was doing.

"Who would have thought it would be such a huge building for one family..." Manta said as he slowed down and looked the building over. He walked up to the front door, when it opened to reveal Yoh, but Yoh seem slumped and tired. "Yo! Yoh-kun", but then Yoh started to fall forward, "AH! Yoh-kun! YOH-KUN!" After that little incident they sat down on the poarch and looked over the garden that was at the back of the house. Manta was examining one of the weights Anna was making Yoh wear. "Attaching such heavy things to your arms and legs...And then running 50 km everyday...It's hell...It's no wonder you collapsed after a week of this."

Manta looked at Yoh who wore a suffering smile and was leaning his head on his hand which was leaning on his leg, "I think so too...But then, Anna is being persistent, saying 'Train, Train'..."

"Mmmm...Even so, I think I sort of understand her reasoning."

"Huh?"

"Because, to win in a Shaman fight, the Shaman's ability must match the main spirit's ability. No matter how strong the carrying spirit is, there's no point if the Shaman can't draw out 100% of his ability."

"That much...I know already. That's why...No matter how hard it is, I must give it my all. To be a Shaman suitable for Amidamaru."

"So you are constantly reminding yourself, in order to endure this hard training?" Yoh started crying a rivier of tears at the mention of the hard training. "Even so, she doesn't seem to be watching you all day long, so Yoh-kun should be able to easily slack off, right?"

Yoh smiled, "the thing is...My body won't listen...My body's painful memories...I cried every time she caught me, ever since childhood..."

Manta wore his pity smile again as a sweatdrop rolled down his head, "that's so sad..."

"And if I slack off by any chance", he pointed behind them, "these guys will report everything to Anna, and she'll kill me..."

"These guys...?" Manta turned around to see a whole family of ghosts behind them and screamed in fear.

"They are the family who used to live in this house, there was a big tragic incident, that is...If you want to hear about it?"

"I'm scared enough!" Manta cried out, "I should say, 'it's funny how well you're living in a place like this'." He said with a forced smile on his face.

"Well, for us, being haunted means nothing."

"Us...?" Manta asked confused on Yoh's use of grammer.

"Anna, Yua, and I."

"EH! You two are living together! With your sister! I mean I can understand your sister but, with her!"

"Yeah..."

Manta's face was red with embarrassment, "I guess that's somewhat expeccted for an engaged couple..."

"Why are you slacking off?" Anna asked as she appeared out of nowhere.

"AH!" Both Yoh and Manta screamed as they jumped up and looked at Anna, who again had Amidamaru tied up with her beads.

"Yoh-dono..." He was crying again.

The ghost wife went up to Anna and whispered in her ear, then grinned at Yoh. Anna did not grin, instead she scrowled at him. "It seems you only ran 10 kilometers today."

"Ah, uhm...I was about to work on the rest..."

Anna then grew a small sinister smile, "I see...Then, go." And just as he was heading towards the entrance a voice called out.

"I'm home!" Yua walked in with Megumi next to her and Hideyoshi, who was carrying several plastic bags. "I've gathered all the groceries that were on the list, Anna-san."

Hideyoshi growled at his sister, "why don't you carry some of the bags you lazy priestess?"

Megumi did a fake yawn, "I'm a delicate woman, and if you think woman should work, why not ask Yua-dono to help you?"

Hideyoshi blew up, "WHAT? NEVER! I WILL DO ALL THE LABOR FOR YUA-DONO!" He ran into the house and started putting everything away quickly so that his precious master wouldn't have to do any labor.

"I...Don't mind doing something around the house..." Yua said as a sweatdrop rolled down her head.

Megumi laughed, "he is so easy to manipulate", she looked over at Yoh, "going out for another run Yoh-dono?"

Yoh sighed, "unfortunately..." He cried again.

Yua smiled, "I can join you if you want."

Yoh shook his head, "it's okay I'll be fine", he smiled at his sister, "you have a different training schedule than me." And with that he took off to finish the rest of his 50 km run.

Yua watched him go along with Anna, Manta, Megumi, Hideyoshi (who returned), and poor Amidamaru who was still tied up. "Good luck, Yoh-kun", Manta said softly. He than looked at Anna, "well then, I'll be..." He started to walk off when Anna spoke.

"Stop right there." Anna said as she looked coldly at Manta.

"I...Is there something...?" Manta couldn't talk to well for he was fearing for his life.

Anna accused him for being the reason Yoh slacked off and in order for him to make up for it, she had him doing chores around the house. Yua sat in the living room with Anna, who was laying down leisurely while reading comics and eating tea crackers. She shouted at Manta, "After you finished that side, you have to do this side too! When that's finished, prepare dinner!"

Poor Manta cried, "WHY ME?" As he went on with his chores.

Amidamaru was still crying and still tied up when he looked over to see Hideyoshi, Megumi, and Yua all in a meditative state. "What is she doing?"

Anna looked up, "this is Yua-chan's training, her fighting ability doesn't come from strength of her body or main spirits, it comes from her spiritual ability."

"Spiritual ability?"

Anna nodded as she turned a page, "she uses spiritual attacks, while you and Yoh on the other hand use strength and force." She ate another cracker, "she can create barriers, shoot out attacts, use talismans, and so forth but that's because she has Megumi using her body. Megumi is a priestess who does not use bruth strength to fight. Yua-chan is a defensive fighter, Hideyoshi is her offensive fighter, he's the one who uses strength and skill to fight. So to sum it up, she uses her body as Megumi's medium, and mud dolls as Hideyoshi's medium."

Amidamaru nodded, "I see...That is quite a way to fight."

"The good part of using a mud doll is that even if Hideyoshi is cut down he can pull himself together again, so while Yoh's training consist of building up with strength. Yua-chan's training consist of building up her spiritual power."

So that was life like in the Asakura house, every morning when Yoh would wake up he'd get dressed and run 50 km, not even at school was he safe for Anna also enrolled with Yua. Then when there wasn't school she'd make Yoh do all sorts of different strength exercises like sit ups, weight lifting, and so on. Manta wasn't off the hook either, Anna made him do the chores and cook dinner every night and even though the boys could use the hotsprings in the back, they were too exhausted to enjoy them. Yua was also exhausted by Anna's heavy spiritual training but like Anna promised, she wasn't going easy on her either.

A few days later Yoh was preparing to go on another walk and Anna planned to spend her day wandering around the neighorhood, Yua walk out the front when a black van passed by her, but it wasn't fast enough for her not to see the three strange occupants that were inside. She quickly looked to her right at Anna, "Anna-san...That van..."

"I know..." Anna said as she walked back and talked to the wife ghost to give Yoh different directions. "We're following them, come on." Anna walked to where she told the ghost wife to send Yoh and brought Amidamaru with her.

"Right", Yua walked after her with her main spirits in tow.

They arrived later, just in time to see the three occupants of the black van jump out and reveal themselves. Anna let go of Amidamaru, "stay up here Yua-chan, this is Yoh's fight."

Yua nodded and looked down at the river bank where her brother was fighting. *Be safe, Nii-chan.*

There was a small stand off when Yoh finally made his move, "AMIDAMARU!" He lifted up his hand and summoned. "SPIRIT BALL MODE!" He pushed Amidamaru into his body while shouting, "HYOI GATTAI! AMIDAMARU!" When he was down the three opponents went after him all at once but Yoh jumped up and dodged where he landed next to a pipe. They all kept going at him but Yoh dodged every move, Yua can see that Yoh was talking to Amidamaru but couldn't hear what they were saying. She also noticed how smooth and graceful Yoh moved, unlike before.

"I suppose the training is paying off, huh, Anna-san?"

"I guess the results of training ARE finally showing", she said as she watched the fight.

After dodging around Yoh landed and his opponents rushed at him, he attacked all three at once...Not a moment sooner his opponents all dropped and their bodies turned to dust as bits of paper of the talismans that were on their heads floated around. Both Anna and Yua watched as another car on the other side drive away when Yoh won.

Anna started to head back, "let's go, Yua-chan, we're no longer needed but now that Yoh's gotten stronger I need to make his training schedule more difficult to match his new strength."

"H-hai", Yua said as she followed Anna.

"Tch we weren't even needed in this fight I could've taken those punks all on my own to protect Yua-dono." Hideyoshi said as they headed back.

Megumi sighed, "of course, just keep telling yourself that."

Later on when Yoh came back home Anna fitted him with new extra weights to wear on his wrists and ankles. "This...What is this...?" Yoh asked as he was heavily weighed down.

Anna was laying down leisurely again reading another comic with Yua next to her drinking tea. "Each is only 10 Kg (about 22 lbs). It's not too much, right? Starting tomorrow, run with those on."

"It's impossible!" Yoh whined, "I can't even walk..."

"That's to be expected if you want to become the Shaman King. If your main spirit is the King of Spirits, you can do anything you want with the world. Also, with me...You can..." She paused for a bit then looked over her shoulder at Yoh. "Anyways, hurry up and make food."

Yoh looked at his friend with tears in his eyes as they looked away with tears in their eyes.

*Don't look at me like that...* Thought Manta.

*I'm sorry, Yoh-dono.*

"Hurry up and get the supper ready! Yoh!"

Yoh cried again, *gomen Nii-chan...* Yua thought as she took a sip of her tea.

* * *

**Mariarosa:** Well there you have it, chapter one and the beginning of everything! Let's hope I can keep this up even my classes start again ^^ Reviews are nice and if you would please PM me if you have any questions. Thank you!


	2. Author's Note

**Okay here's the deal guys, I am making this fanfic for fun, I don't, I repeat, don't appriciate flames. If you want to point out some mistakes I will gladly listen to them, but the whole point of this website is to make stories for fun, change the story up a little add a new character, change the family tree, hell make everything into an AU or kill everyone off. The whole point is to just have fun, I will read critiques but I will not read flames, if all you want to do is flame me I will block you. Also I want everyone to know for my Shaman King story I am doing exactly that. If you don't like OCs or changes to the story then don't read, I'm not forcing you to read my stories, read what you like but don't start insulting me just because I decided to change the story. Also it's gonna be a mixture of the anime and manga, I watch the anime in Japanese so most of what I get is from the translation and of course the same goes for the manga. Now lastly, I don't really get reviews in my email so if you review I will probably never see it until much much later if I check on my phone, so if you want to tell me something PM me, but again, I will not read flames. **

**Thank you for reading and I will try to update soon**

**P.S. Please don't PM me just to ask "when are you gonna update" or something like that, I am a college student and my education comes first, I have a lot of fun doing these stories but real life problems come first, I'm not trying to sound bitchy or anything I just really want you all to know how much I love you but to please be patient with me. I don't work very fast and school can be a major headache sometimes.**


End file.
